


Don't Question the Happy Ending

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Ambiguity, Child Connor, Confusion, Denial, Disturbing Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy With a Sinister Undertone, Human Angel, POV Angel (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel wakes up, and something feels off. He can't determine what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "alternate universe" for the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words
> 
> There's some indications of real Angel knowing that this perfect "reality" isn't real. I don't specify how Angel ended up here, but it could be something truly creepy given the Buffyverse.

Angel wakes up, and something feels off. He can't determine what.

"Good morning." Cordelia leans over and kisses him. Angel can't figure out which surprises him more, Cordelia kissing him or the fact that he's actually breathless afterwards.

Cordelia laughs. "You're such a dork."

Okay, that feels more familiar.

Connor enters the bedroom with a breakfast tray. "Happy Father's Day!"

When did Connor turn six? For some reason, Angel remembers a baby Connor and a teenager Connor, but he can't remember a child Connor.

Angel decides to enjoy this breakfast with his family. Some things don't need to be questioned.


End file.
